


In The Dark Of The Night

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Teratophilia (Monster x OC) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Egg Laying, Eggs, Fertilization, Fluff, Human x Cryptid, Hurt/Comfort, Life Mates, M/M, Mating, Mothman x Human, Original Character(s), Oviposition, Teratophilia, Writing request, baby moths, injured, lost in the wilds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Calcifer Nivans goes on a trip with his classmates that the University Biology department puts on. A week long hike up into the mountains to study the ecosystem and habitat of the area before their final project. All is going well until a storm rolls in and the mountain pass becomes dangerous. A bad omen appears soon before Calcifer plummets over the cliff side in a freak accident. Saved by the very same creature that was spying on him the entire trip, he falls in love with the strange being.(A writing request by a follower for Mothman x my OC Calcifer)





	In The Dark Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing request for a monster x human prompt. The request involved Mothman and one of my OCs. Calcifer just so happened to fit the bill and now ends up in the embrace of a mountain cryptid. 
> 
> I had to do so much looking into involving Mothman. I knew absolutely nothing about him when I got this request but now I know things I will probably never use again except to annoy my friends with. I hope you enjoy. If you have any Teratophilia Monster x Human requests, let me know in the comments below and I will write it up with one of my OCs.

The University’s annual hiking trip was eagerly awaited by the entire biology department. Everyone had been planning and preparing for their trip up into the mountains for an entire week, studying the habitats and cultures in the surrounding area and the ecosystem. The young strawberry blonde male was among them. Calcifer Nivans had been looking forward to this trip for the past two years. Living with his elder brother Leroi since the beginning of his first year after their aunt’s passing, Leroi had taken on the position in the household as guardian over his younger brother. With this position came immense financial and social stresses, on top of his already massive workload from his office job, crammed into a cubicle and pouring over data until units and numbers were burned into his brain.

 

Calcifer felt bad for the additional burden he placed upon his brother but without being able to live on his own due to financial constraints, he had no other choice. He knew his brother wouldn’t be able to pay for the trip in additional to their usual expenses so Calcifer spent the entire summer working through a program the university offered to raise money for it, with a little extra on the side to help cushion their monthly bills in the meantime. This was the only reason he was able to go at all. Leroi delighted in this time with his brother away so they both benefited in the end.

 

The bus that took them to the base of the mountain resulted in a six and a half hour drive. They camped out at the base for the night in small cabins, the last comforts they will have for a whole week until their return trip down. The next day they began their long trek up the mountain trails and passes, led by two guides and several teachers who had made this trip for years. Overall, a very useful collection of experience for the city based students. Only a couple of their group were from the country and had a decent idea on their surroundings. The rest relied on their own knowledge and studies over the years. Calcifer took many pictures throughout the experience with his camera to document the wildlife they had seen. So far there was the usual snakes, salamanders, small wildflowers and mossy beds littered with fungi. The damp earth and soil present after the soft misting of mountain air in the morning.

 

The warm sun breaking through the canopy, warming their backs and drying the ground. They could feel the exchange in altitude the higher up and deeper into the mountains trails they went. Many of the group had taken up walking sticks along the path as some areas were still damp and muddy. They would stop occasionally to discuss different flora around them, what each could be used for such as medicinal or edible purposes. Some to be warned away from for their toxicity. Each person was jotting these down in their own personal journals, adding notes and thoughts about their trip. After all of this, they were to create their end of semester project on what they observed and learned. Every piece of data they write down, photograph and document will be used as notes for their project.

 

They continued this for two more days, sleeping in tents protected by the thick overhead coverage of the canopy above with campfires in the center of their clusters. Calcifer spent many hours each night taking photographs of the stars and the wildlife that came out. He was zooming in on a species of bat that was perched in the branches of a large tree, about to snap the shot when a large dark blur flew past, blocking out the lens. He was startled by it, yelping as his honey eyes widened. His lithe frame landing in the thicket of leaves and roots that covered the forest floor. He looked around, catching the shadow of something large and with what appeared to be wings. At first he assumed it was a massive bat but there was no species that big native to these mountains. He brushed it off as maybe being a different animal altogether and that the dark and sudden fright was playing tricks with his eyes.

 

Returning to their camp, he remained there for the rest of the night. Early the next morning they were greeted with a sudden swell of storm clouds and strong gusts of wind. They followed the guides up the mountain side, reaching a dip between the peaks. There was a steep incline coming up and the path was known to flood ahead. There was a secondary path that more experienced hikers often used and the camp decided to rest a bit while the teachers and guides took time to deliberate on their route. The rest of the group was sent out to continue their work in small clusters, inspecting and exploring as per usual.

 

Calcifer went off with a couple other girls in his group to look for different kinds of plant life. He happily tagged along, his bag slung over his shoulder  and camera at the ready but apart of him felt eyes on his back. No matter where they went, he had the eerie creeping feeling of being watched curling down his spine. He found there was a shadow that seemed to linger on the edges of his vision if he turned quickly enough to try to catch it, he’d see the blur of motion retreat to the recesses of the mountainside. It was becoming more unsettling with each passing hour until late afternoon they were called back to camp with a new plan laid out. They were going to attempt the crossing before the storm hit and take the more experienced trail back as a loop around should the first path still be flooded. It wasn’t that much of a worry given the amount of experienced personnel present.

 

They gathered up their equipment and continued on through the dip of rocky terrain, the trail was a little more exposed and open. Thunder rumbled in the distance as they hurried across, the guide urging them quickly so they could reach the sheltering rocky outcroppings on the other side of the pass. That unsettling feeling of eyes on Calcifer’s back resumed as he trailed along the end half of the line. Working across steadily and trying not to think of the steep incline that formed each side of the path. There were cables strung across through posts for them to hold onto, guiding them through the sturdiest portions of the path.

 

A rumble of thunder quaked through the group as a freak bolt of lightning struck down nearby. A handful of the girls screamed and a handful of the adults started to usher them across faster, trying to maintain their calm facades but the fear was evident in their eyes. A strong gust of wind whipped through the pass and everyone hung onto the cables for dear life. Calcifer took a few steps forward but the girls in the center refused to keep moving. One of them began having a panic attack, her entire body locked up and wouldn’t budge. The teachers tried to coax her forward with her friends huddled up right beside her. All the motion in the area disturbing the rocky terrain.

 

Another deep rumble of thunder and some distressed words passing between a few of the members before they finally got her to budge. The few still remaining in the back were growing increasingly anxious as was Calcifer. He moved ahead, his pace hurried but was halted as the wind picked up, tugging on his lithe form. He clutched to the cable as tightly as he could when the soil around the post keeping it rooted gave way and it slipped along with two others. Him and the last three members lost their footing and slipped over the path. The years of erosion and weather had made the terrain unstable as they scrambled to get to the other side. Calcifer’s footing continued to slip despite his efforts. A scream came from one of the girls as she was helped back up to the path. Calcifer clambered up on the pipe, his palms slipping down it each time it was jostled. “Help!” He yelped.

 

“Hold on Calcifer!” One of his classmates called out as they got down on their bellies to try and reach for him. Two larger boys grasping for the pipe. Calcifer cried out when his hand slid to the end but another boy managed to snatch his wrist. They held on tight, trying to pull him back up when one of the girls near the other side of the path called out.

 

“What was that?” Her voice was fearful as she pointed at a shadowy blur that darted across the path and down the side of the mountain. “Was that a mountain lion?” She spoke frantically, causing the other girls and a few of the boys in the group to get frantic. The teachers were caught between trying to keep everyone calm and get them to safety while the guides started fixing up rope to help pull Calcifer back up.

 

Calcifer’s honey eyes filled with dread when the boy holding onto him started to lose his grip. Even with both hands holding onto him painfully, the weight of his pack and the slick terrain made it hard to gain any ground. Every movement made it worse. “I’m slipping!” He called out as the grasp moved from his wrist, losing traction to just his palms. He clawed at the rocky terrain, feet working to find some purchase but each piece gave out beneath him. “Help!” He cried out, frantically grasping for the second boy’s hand. As the guide started to lower the rope for him to loop around his wrist, the boy’s grasp slipped completely and Calcifer plunged down the side of the cliff.

 

His backpack tore free from his strap and tossed him down the rocky slopes as his classmates watched in horror. Soon losing track of him between the rising fog and the darkness. The screams of the students and Calcifer’s own terror were all that was left echoing in the solemn mountains.

 

Rain soon followed as the storms continued to move on into the mountain side. The sheer force of the pelting rain and howling winds rose like mournful wails through the narrow passes. The dark figure that had been following the young blonde around had collected it’s unwary prize. Misfortune followed many in his presence but this one he felt genuine guilt for the outcome. Finding the blonde wasn’t like the others it smited with disaster in its presence. He gathered up the bruised and banged up form, pleased to know the young man’s bag took most of the brunt down the mountain slope. There were small spots of blood from cuts and large dark bruises across pale flesh. The golden hues were closed with a spattering of blood across the side of his head. A small cut above his forehead staining the strawberry honey locks. Mud and grime soaked his tattered clothing which only furthered the pitiful appearance as the rain started to reach their portion of the mountain.

 

The creature whisked him away to the nearest alcove in the center of the mountain side. A ledge in which normal means couldn’t reach and even the rain wouldn’t flood. It was safe for now, its scent keeping predators and other creatures away. Once safely tucked inside, lightning ignited the sky, the thick cloud coverage casting the world in darkness as large red eyes shimmered in the shadows. Long claws reached out to remove the pack and clothing, taking everything off of its prize and discarding it into a distant corner. Soft squeaking sounds emanated as the creature gazed upon the younger human. This was a rare instance, having never been able to get so close to one before.

 

He was seeing them more completely, claws trailing over the subtle similarities that made them alike. The smooth pale flesh under the lightly toned body, muscles rising and falling across his chest with slow quiet breathes. They trailed over the dark blemishes of underlying wounds. The scars of past injuries on his body and the angry red markings of new. They rose to touch over the soft strawberry honey locks, daring to get closer and much more intimate with it’s captive. Fingers curling the delicate locks between and giving a light tug, watching them unfurl and fall to the side.

 

Calcifer started to stir as the smooth palm caressed the side of his bruised cheek. His honey orbs blinking open slowly as a chill ran over his body. The cold of the storm creeping into the cave and ghosting over his body. Everything ached and he felt dizzy at first, blinking furiously against the darkness, incapable of making sense of his surroundings. His head turned slowly into the warm touch, finding comfort in companionship, burning away the knotting fears in his chest as his eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light. “Where am I?” He spoke softly, voice a quiet rasp. No voice came in return as he shifted again, moving his arms across his form to try and warm himself only to find his clothing missing. “What’s going on?” His voice was louder, more alarmed this time.

 

The hand retracted it’s touch and soft shifting could be heard as it shuffled back. Calcifer sat up, drawing his arms around himself protectively as lightning arched across the sky, illuminating the end of the cave. The large dark silhouette was outlined by the purplish light for a moment, red eyes glinting before the darkness swallowed the form back up. It’s body was covered in a soft fur like exterior with tawny and greyish patterns allowing it to melt into the rocky sides of the mountain and among the trunks of large trees. As Calcifer’s eyes adjusted, he could make out the soft fibrous feelers that formed atop it’s head and the large set of wings at it’s back, tucked neatly folded and protected from the rain outside. He tucked his knees against his chest and shivered again, looking around until he spied his pack all busted up and filthy. He crawled towards it and fished out the solar powered lantern inside. It was a little bit cracked but at the flip of the switch, it turned on and illuminated the cave.

 

He held it up and gazed around, finding that he was lying in the center of what looked like a large nest. There were feathers and soft branches stuffed around the outside to create the exterior edge but the center was empty aside from moss covering the stone ground. It was soft but still held a chill from the rock beneath it. The creature slowly eased it’s way back towards Calcifer, catching the young man off guard. He moved away, to place distance between himself and the creature. His honey eyes following it as it moved until it was inside the nest with him. Crouching down low, it moved towards his body reaching a long talon out and taking the lantern from his grasp and setting it outside of the nest. Its massive red eyes were unsettling and eerie but the form he recognized from the night out in the woods. He wondered if this creature was also what the girls had seen on the mountain slope or even what had been watching him that whole time. Of course it was, that same gaze was replicating the uneasiness from before.

 

Calcifer breathed in sharply, tensing as the taloned hand reached back for him. His honey eyes widened, his hand raised to protect himself when it curled the arm around his body and pulled him flush against its chest. The large fuzzy form emitting a strong heat radiating from it’s core. It’s long antennae bobbed and twitched with soft squeaks as if to calm and reassure him that it meant no harm. It took a minute or so before he started to relax and let the warmth of its body surround him. The other arm snaking around his torso and drawing him closer. The large wings unfolding to protect him from the small gusts breezing through the cave. Much of the light had been blocked out but Calcifer’s fears of the dark faded as honey hues gazed up in the large curious red orbs.

 

His fingers brushed over the soft furry body, which appeared to be like any other man in form aside from the claws, face and wings. The torso was prominent and muscular beneath the fur. The legs and arms were strong and powerful. The claws were sharp but the creature knew, with all its strength and predatory accessories, how to be gentle and tender with it’s captive. Caressing the bare form of the college student, the knuckles dragging gently across Calcifer’s spine drawing soft shivers through him. Calcifer was pleasantly surprised when he felt the creature’s body rubbing up against him, small eager squeaks rising in it’s throat like whines of need.

 

It was unusual to hear and he didn’t understand what it was trying to convey until the hard bump pressed against his abdomen. Looking down, his golden hues widened, seeing the soft fur around it’s groin part and a long larger version of one of his antennae feelers rose up from the slit. It was a swollen reddish color and fleshy at the center but the exterior fibrous feelers were flexible with soft ridges along each. A viscous fluid coated them, linking sticky strands to each little feeler and dripping slowly down the side. It was a beige-cream color, Calcifer noted as the creature rubbed the newly unsheathed appendage against his groin. He shivered, his voice failing to reach his lips. His fingers curled into the soft fur on it’s chest, holding what little distance remained between them as he mustered up enough of his thoughts to speak. “W-wait. Whatever you’re thinking...I- this is wrong.” He stumbled, feeling a light headed dizziness rise up across his body. A sweet scent on the air and tingly sensations spreading where the fluid touched.

 

The creature placed its arms around Calcifer’s torso and gingerly guided him back to lie down on the soft mossy floor. It gave a few reassuring strokes to his torso, it’s smooth palm running over his cheek in a tender motion before moving to draw the strawberry blonde bangs out of his honey orbs. Calcifer feels a heat rushing up over his body, far too much for him to bare as his own problem rises between them, flush against the soft fur and the flexible feelers. He bit his bottom lip and gasps as the creature rubbed lower, coating his entrance with easy motions. Unbeknownst to any of Calcifer’s friends or classmates, or even his brother, the college student has a habit of playing with and teasing himself in that area. It’s always been a weak spot for him and he was rather proud of how much he could take on any given day though his excitement for the trip overshadowed his normal excitement and he hadn’t touched himself in a couple weeks. It left him feeling pent up and desperate for relief. Now more than ever before with the strange substance coating his twitching entrance.

 

The creature gave a low hum like sound of approval at the male’s responses. Despite Calcifer’s secret playtimes, he was still a virgin and this was his first time with anything other than his favorite toy at home. His lips parted as the fluted tip of the creature’s member prodded at his entrance. A few gentle pushes and his hole opened up eagerly and stretched around the heated flesh, feeling the exterior tendrils bend and move inside him. The creature easily sunk into him right to the hilt and settled, giving out a low whine. Calcifer groaned, his legs shifting to wrap around the monster’s hips. He curled his fingers into the fur as he adjusted, the creature seemed to sense this and provided a moment of patience before it slowly started to move. The soft ridges of the feelers rubbing against his sensitive insides and driving him insane. The fluid continued to seep up, making every slow thrust inside an easy slide. A wet schlupping sounded in the cave as the creature’s hips moved more excitedly.

 

Calcifer wrapped his arms around it’s shoulders, clawing at it’s back to find purchase between the large wings, fingers sore and blistered in places but the strange fluid made even the slightest bit of pain twist up into delightful pleasure. His hips shifted as the creature held his hips firmly in place, moving Calcifer so they were both sitting upright. It’s wings stretched out then folding around them as if providing privacy. It gripped him tightly, rising him up then pulling him down on top of its feelers until it was completely inside him. He moaned out, his vision going white with an explosion of pleasure jolting through him. His hips shifted to a wider stance, feet placed firmly on the floor for momentum.

 

“It’s so...d-deep!” He cried out. “Too much...it’s too much.” He whimpered as the stimulation from the feelers were maddening. They flowed in and out with ease as deep groans and chittering squeals rose in the creature’s chest. The talons tightened on his hips momentarily as the deep thrusts slowed. Calcifer felt like he was on the verge of cumming, precum already staining the dark fur of the creature. He felt the small feelers grind up into his prostate. He gave a curt cry, back arching as a firmer thrust pushed up inside him and held position before drawing back and driving right back up, forcing him over into release. His seed painting both of their chests in a white out of seed. He cried out, his sounds drowned out by the thunder rumbling outside. The lightning illuminating the clouded red orbs gazing down at him.

 

The motions slowed, pressing up as far in as it possibly could. It slowly moved them back to their earlier position, lying down in the nest with its wings stretched out above them. Holding still, Calcifer couldn’t make heads or tails of what was happening until he felt the fluted center ripple with motion. Almost vibrating inside him. The over stimulation against his prostate had him groaning, clawing at the fur covered shoulders of the creature. The embrace around his torso tightened, holding the human still. Beads of sweat slipped down his skin, a soft breeze slipping through to cool his heated skin.

 

His honey orbs widened when he felt the flute start to expand, stretching him open wider as something pushed inside, riding the flute until the very end where a round olive sized object was deposited, pressing against his sensitive inner walls. Then another followed, stretching him out before shrinking but unlike the first which seemed to be alone, many more followed this one. Giving Calcifer only seconds between. He groaned as more of the sweet fluid spilled out inside him with each release of the ball like objects. Slowly they filled his insides, the fluted shaft drawing out. A moan leaving Calcifer’s lips as the last few objects were pushed inside, driving him into a second orgasm. The inner walls contracting around them, pressing them up against his prostate. The fluid gushing out once the creature drew back to admire the incredibly full human. The glinting of pearl like eggs could barely be seen through his stretched entrance. A talon moved gently to push it back in, shifting the eggs around inside the human. Drawing soft mewls from Calcifer.

 

It released delighted squeals and pulled the male over towards it’s chest, lying beside him within the nest. The red eyes glistening in the light from the lantern as the wings folded around them. Calcifer was left panting and exhausted. The urge to expel the objects from inside his body rose up only to be greeted with a sharp hiss when he tried and the egg being pushed back inside him where it belonged. Every few hours the creature would ease it’s fluted shaft inside Calcifer to release more of the thick fluid, making certain to coat each egg thoroughly despite Calcifer’s displeasure and immense discomfort yet he had little energy to try and stop it. By the early light of morning when exhaustion dragged him away to the heavy tendrils of sleep, the creature left the cave and the young man alone. Returning only when afternoon came around. The rain continued in spurts on and off for the rest of the day, making it harder for the creature to explore and travel. Bringing back edible plants for the human to eat such as berries and herbs.

 

Calcifer preferred the rations he had in his pack but accepted the plants though his appetite failed to reach him. It tended to him lovingly like one would any other mate, cuddling him close and keeping him warm with it’s thick furry body and intense body heat. By nightfall it pressed it’s palms against his abdomen and rubbed careful circle to start pushing the eggs out of his body. Calcifer wasn’t at all prepared for the gesture as the first of the eggs popped out with a cry from his lips. Each one rolled out with little effort. He soon lost count after seven and not long after that he had to start pushing. Feeling incredibly hard once again, he moaned with each pop, clutching at the creature’s forearm as the free hand worked the rest out. He sat up to crouch for the final two until nearly two dozen eggs laid in the nest, slippery with the residual fluid from his insides. He groaned and wobbled on his feet as dizziness swirled around him. The creature caught him when he started to fall and guided him back down to rest inside the nest.

 

Calcifer watched as the creature gathered them all up into its arms and carried them off to the back of the cave where a series of branches were placed, much like the next. They were formed together to resemble a leafy hammock that cradled the eggs. The residue was sticky enough to keep them planted where they were placed until hatching. It crooned over the unborn offspring with loving sounds, checking each individual egg.

 

In the meantime, Calcifer moved towards his pack, seeking out his supplies to clean himself up from the disgusting mess that made up his body and his thoroughly abused hole. The fluid was still heavy in his system, delaying his thoughts and making him dizzy or easily distracted and drifting off in blank stares. He assumed it was a drug meant to immobilize and relax the recipient and make the mating process go by easier. It was more welcoming than having hard barbs pinning him in place or a knot inside him. He shuddered at that thought as he continued to wipe his body down with a cloth and started digging out his clothing, seeking anything that was dry and clean. Leaving the creature to tend to it’s brood. His honey hues glancing towards the entrance at the continued rain and wondered where he was and if anyone from their group was looking for him or if they’ve given him up for dead.

 

With the heavy rain and the gorge down below the path they took, he doubted they would be able to find him or even try. He breathed a heavy sigh at that, already wishing to return home. Once dressed in warmer long sleeve clothing, a hoodie and jogging sweats over a white t-shirt, normally his sleeping wear for cold nights, he found comfort in the familiar scent of home on it. He took a moment longer to retrieve his edible supplies and found his camera still tucked away inside the case. The hard exterior case protecting it from the fall, it was only a little bounced around. He pulled it out and aimed it around to see if it still worked. Taking a few sample shots of the creature off in the shadows. It whirled around to gaze at him, blinking blankly at the flash that came from the lens. He cursed under his breath and quickly tried to put it away. “I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” He stumbled as the creature moved towards him in swift strides. Wings folded neatly at its back as it gave short chirps.

 

The talons reaching out for Calcifer made the blonde flinch away, throwing his hands up in self defense. An automatic response as he curled up on the floor protectively of himself. The dark figure stopped and retracted it’s hand for a moment in thought before gently brushing it’s fingers through his stained blonde locks, the flecks of blood still present from his earlier injuries. The careful touch coaxed Calcifer out of his huddled posture to turn honey orbs up and meet the cherry gaze. It took the camera case from Calcifer’s hand and pushed it back over to the pile of discarded human items and pulled the male close to it’s chest, dragging him back over to the nest to resume their curled together posture. The strong arms wrapped around his torso as fingers played with the softer strawberry blonde swirls falling down over his features. Even when a little dirty and greasy, the creature seemed fascinated with it. About as much as Calcifer enjoyed the soft dark fur that covered the figure’s form.

  
  


It took two more days before the rain stopped all together. Calcifer stayed tucked away in the cave until then, watching and waiting with bated breath until the dark clouds parted and they were freed from the darkness. The creature split its time between loving on the blonde and tending to the new eggs, treating both with equal parts of affection. Sparing only brief moments between rainfall to scour the forest for food and bring it back for it’s human companion. When the rain ended, Calcifer looked toward the figure that embraced him so sweetly and spoke softly. “I need to leave soon. I have to go back home.” The creature squeaked, narrowing its red eyes on him and shook its head at the words, giving him a tighter hug. Calcifer huffed, squirming in the hold as he repeated. “I have to go home. If I’m gone for much longer, they’ll come looking and that will put you in danger. They will find you and hurt you.” He spoke more firmly. “Hurt them.” He pointed towards the cradle of eggs. The creature made a disgusted sound and growled. Sticking out it’s long tongue, unfurling it from it’s coiled position inside its mouth before drawing it back in.

 

“You can’t protect me and I can’t survive in plants like this. I’ll die if I don’t go back. You wouldn’t want that, would you?” The red eyes widened, a shake of the head and another squeak came. It fell silent, dark fuzzy features twisted into serious contemplation for a long time. The embrace around Calcifer would tighten then relax then tighten again as the creature was conflicted over its thoughts. Distressed features turning towards the human. Calcifer raised a hand up to caress its cheek. “Don’t worry. We can always visit.” He hummed to soothe it’s despair. It tilted its head into his touch and crooned to him the way it often did over it’s eggs. Loving and longingly.

 

The decision had been made. Both of them had come to an agreement. When night fell, Calcifer gathered up his pack and made his way to the cave’s entrance. The creature stood beside him, flexing its strong and powerful wings before scooping its human up into its arms. The flight was much slower than it normally travels but it was carrying twice the weight it normally would. Gliding on the winds through the narrow pass to help lift it higher, they made their way down the mountain towards the campsite from the day Calcifer fell. He fixed his pack on his back and with a walking stick in one hand to feel out his path and the lantern in the other, he began his long trek down the mountain. The creature always lingered back in the shadows, watching him as he worked his way through the winding paths and thickets.

 

Like he had expected, with the storm disbanded, the groups of search teams scoured the mountain side in calculated grids to try to find him. Making it up the side towards where they had last seen him and looking down in the cavern. Many were forced to return to the base when night came. The mountains were far too dangerous at night. But the base was lit up with tents and search teams and volunteers. He was greeted with excited barking as the search dogs recognized his scent before they spotted him. Drawing the rest of the people to look as he worked through the brush.

 

He was rushed to the hospital and treated for minor injuries and a slight concussion. He was questioned about what had happened but dismissed a lot of it as a vague blur and wandering strictly on autopilot. Nobody pushed any further after that and he took two weeks to recover and acclimate back home before returning to school. Everything went back to normal aside from the thrilling buzz of his adventures and exploits surviving the wilds of the mountains. He enjoyed the brief spotlight but preferred the peace and quiet of home. A month or so passed and he settled back into his usual routine. Finding himself too restless one evening after classes, dismissing an invitation to go out for a bit of fun for the weekend and spending his time as he usually did walking through the local park.

 

He would find a nice quiet bench overlooking the park pond and tucked beneath the outward branches of a tree. The fountains in the center would light up with the soft trickle of water and the gentle breeze ghosting across his neck, he read in the last fading hours of evening light. When the lamps started turning on, it was his cue to wrap up his page and start heading home. As he placed his bookmark between the pages, closing the book with a satisfying thunk, he felt something bounce on his shoulder. He tensed, glancing over to find a rather large and tawny colored wing moth, very unusual for this far into the city. It’s sleek body was grey and fuzzy. The odd wing patterns were familiar, as were the slight reddish tint to the dark eyes. “Well, hello there.” He greeted, reaching a finger over for the large moth to climb upon, perching on his knuckle as its heavy fuzzy form rested happily. It’s antennae probing the air. Another weight followed by another, the soft thunks of little bodies landing all over the bench, his back and shoulders, even his head. All of them sharing the same traits as the first, including the reddish tint to the eyes.

 

He counted off each of them with a growing smile, his heart thudding rapidly in his chest. His blonde locks were ruffled by a slight gust, a chirp resonated from a large chest. His gaze turned up to spot a very familiar and large figure perched within the protective canopy of the tree. His heart skipped a beat in his chest as the smaller moth atop his head fluttered over to rest on its parent’s open palm. Joyful squeaks coming from the tiny fuzzy creature. Calcifer felt tears peak at his eyes, his vision blurring causing him to move to wipe them away but stopping when he found another of his ‘children’ were resting on his hand. The tears fell freely as the sun set into darkness, not of sorrow but of happiness.

 

The large creature gently dropped down to crouch before him, reaching out a gentle talon to wipe the tears away from its lover’s cheeks. The smooth palm caressing the soft pale flesh, releasing a low pleased hum in its chest as they pressed their foreheads together affectionately. “I’ve missed you.” He murmured softly. The words reciprocated as the creature tilted its head to rub its soft fuzzy features lovingly against his cheek and neck, a low rumble reverberating in its chest as Calcifer laughed in amusement. “I love you too.”


End file.
